


Cupcakes and Prom Nights

by amorremanet, genovianprince, Meynara



Series: Right Where I Belong [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), but it is absolutely a thing, i mean yeah it's in the series summary lol but, it'll come up eventually, it's not mentioned yet really?, not explicitly but his meds are mentioned so, that is definitely mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Lance is nervous to ask Hunk out to prom, but Hunk accepts and they go together. Lance and Keith are actually getting along a little better, so when Keith shows up without a date, Lance takes the time to be nice to him and share a dance. Hunk takes his turn with Keith as well, and then Keith leaves and goes to make Bad Dumb Teen Boy Decisions with James after getting into a fight with him. Lance... somehow ends up in the punch bowl and Hunk helps him to the infirmary.





	1. Chapter One

Lance grunted as he beat the butter, milk, and powdered sugar mix into a creamy icing. He wasn’t the best cook/baker or anything, but he knew a few things. He loved being in the kitchen with his mom as a kid, and a few things had managed to stick with him as he grew up and migrated to other hobbies.   
  
Like making icing.    
  
Thankfully, a certain Takashi Shirogane had gotten access to a kitchen for cadets to make their own stuff if they wanted. Probably because Shiro himself loved to throw himself into cooking and baking, but hey, it had all worked out. Shiro could indulge himself and Lance could work on his big, dramatic, romantic gesture.   
  
Once the mix was satisfyingly  _ perfect, _ he put one-quarter of it into a smaller bowl and then added blue food dye and a little more milk to thin it some, mixing again. He paid no mind to the few people that came and went, only using the microwave to make popcorn or microwave mac-and-cheese or whatever the hell else they were here for. Lance had all the room he needed on the counter right now and nobody was bothering him, so it didn’t matter.   
  
Prom, or whatever the weird Garrison equivalent of it was for the first and second year cadets, was right around the corner, and he had to get this  _ right. _ Which required  _ focus _ . Which… he had. Maybe. Was he focusing right? Fuck, he needed to make sure he could do this right. He really didn’t wanna mess up this chance with Hunk. It was the only big sort of thing that happened. He was pretty sure the Garrison only had it because it counted as the last half of high school and then four years of college. Maybe it was some weird guilt thing over taking away what was supposed to be the rest of their high school experiences or something? Meh, it didn’t really matter why, as long as it was happening. It was the perfect opportunity to ask Hunk out.   
  
Now… technically, he probably should let the icing chill first, but.. He really just wanted to get this over with before he chickened out, and he knew he’d forget the icing was in the fridge. Or some other jerk would come along and just steal it from him.   
  
His lip cured at the thought, thinking about dumb James and his dumb face. And his dumb-fuck hair. Now there was a prime example of a jerk. Geez, sure, Lance didn’t exactly like Keith too much either, but James threw some seriously low blows. Like a  _ dick _ .    
  
Shaking his head, he huffed at himself and checked his phone. Yeah, he’d checked the box for taking his Ritalin today. Why was he getting so off track? Maybe he was too jittery and nervous for the stupid pill to do its job and help keep himself under control.   
  
He huffed again and retrieved a Ziploc bag, scooping the white icing into it and sealing it. That done, he squeezed it down to a corner and used a pair of scissors to cut off the corner to finish making the makeshift icing applicator. He turned to the chocolate cupcakes he’d bought from the local bakery, uniced because he’d wanted to do this himself, and carefully applied the thick white base to them all. When that was finished, he winced at how much icing he had left over and settled for sucking it out of the bag while he set up the other one.   
  
Carefully, he began painting the letters onto the cupcakes. Once he finished making sure it was perfect, he set the cupcakes into the proper arrangement on the plate.Then, because he couldn’t resist, he finished sucking u the rest of the icing in both bags and threw away the bags before he carefully picked up the plate and started making his way to his and Hunk’s room as carefully as he could manage. The last thing he needed was someone (likely himself) tripping over him and making all his hard work worthless.    
  
He heaved a sigh of relief when he made it back to his and Hunk’s room and placed the plate on his desk, admiring his work, and then bolted for the gym. He had metric fuck-tons of nervous energy and he wanted to run it out on the treadmill or something. Not to mention he was absolutely terrified of seeing Hunk’s initial reaction. Shock or laughter or something that would make Lance feel like dog shit smeared across the bottom of a shoe. He really didn’t need the confidence drop, so he’d just… Yeah, just leave it be and ask Hunk when he got back.   
  
Perfectly fine.   
  
*****   
  
Hunk sighed, dropping his bag to the left of the door as he entered the room he shared with Lance. His engineering course had gotten out late today because one of the cadets had gotten Professor Harris off on a tangent about his something-or-other latest invention. It hadn’t even had anything to do with engineering.   
  
Spying the cupcakes on his desk, he perked up and made a beeline for them, and then realized they spelled something out.   
  
PROM WITH ME? — LANCE   
  
Hunk never thought that sixteen cupcakes could knock the breath out of him by merely existing on his desk. He pulled out the chair and sat heavily in it, staring at the cupcakes and trying not to hyperventilate. God, this… This had to be some kind of joke, right? Lance wouldn’t — why would Lance want to actually ask him out? This sure was a piss-poor way to make a joke. On the other hand… It sure was a lot of effort to go through for a joke? It clearly wasn’t written by professional icers (icing-ers?).   
  
Before he could panic too much, the door swung open again and Lance trotted in, tossing his bag by Hunk’s.   
  
“Hey,” he said quietly, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it. He had a pensive look on his face as he stared at Hunk. “So, uh… I mean, what do you think?” He nodded at the cupcakes, smiling awkwardly.   
  
“I think this is a shitty joke,” Hunk said blandly, refusing to meet Lance’s eye.    
  
Lance gaped at him in open-mouthed shock for a moment before he shook his head vigorously. “No, no! God, no! It’s not a joke at all. I mean, I really? Really really wanna go to prom with you? I think you’re cute and sexy and fun and kind and sweet, and like, you’re so? Amazing? I’ve had a crush on you for like, months, and oh geez, okay, I’m gonna stop talking now.” He snapped his jaw shut and stared at Hunk, swallowing nervously and shuffling his feet.   
  
Hunk could only stare back in equally open-mouthed shock. Was this real life? Was this  _ seriously _ happening?   
  
Lance swallowed again and sighed softly, gazing at the ground. “Look, you don’t have to say yes. I’m really sorry if I just made things dumb and awkward between us, but I swear, I can get over you if you just give me the rejection, okay?”   
  
“I don’t want to,” Hunk’s mouth said without his permission, causing Lance’s head to snap up, “Reject you, I mean. I want — I want to go to prom with you. I’d love to. Date you and stuff. You’re fun and cute too, and so over-dramatic it’s just? You’re… endearing. And I’ve had a crush on you forever, so. Yeah. I wanna go with you.”   
  
Lance grinned and punched the air, letting out a whoop. “Yes! I’m going to prom with the  _ hottest _ guy at the Garrison! And kindest. I don’t want you to think I just want you for your bod, though it’s a nice bod. A very nice bod.”   
  
Hunk blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, well, I dunno if I’m… I’m not really all that, Lance. I can be a real asshole. And I, I, um. I’m not… As handsome as you seem to think.”   
  
“Yeah, so? You’re kind when people need it most. And snarky when they need it,” Lance added, grin turning cheeky, “Also, I don’t give two shits what you think about your body or what jerks think about it. You’re damn handsome. The most handsome. Extremely my type sort of handsome. Like, I’ve got a few different types? But you’re my typiest type. Wait, did that make sense?”   
  
Hunk snorted, reaching for a cupcake and peeling the wrapper away. “Yeah. It did. Cute, Lance.” He paused to take a bite. “...Thanks. Really.”   
  
Lance smiled and slipped over. “Anytime, cutie. So… Can I have a cupcake?”   
  
Hunk nodded, mouth full of another bite, and Lance picked up a cupcake to eat it.    
  
“In case you’re wondering, the cakes are store-bought, but I made the icing and iced them,” he said offhandedly as he peeled one.   
  
“Mm, it’s really good,” Hunk mumbled around another mouthful, licking his fingers. “We should probably save the rest for later or something. We have stuff due in, uh, Iverson’s class tomorrow.”   
  
Lance made a face, which looked rather awkward with his cheeks bulging with cupcake. After swallowing, he said, “Ughhhhh. I don’t wanna care, but I should.” Sighing dramatically, he got their bags and pulled out the study materials.   
  
At least he was in a good mood, he reflected, looking at Hunk and smiling softly.    
  
Yeah. Things were gonna be good, whatever homework they had to tackle. He had a date with a cute boy who liked him and he was totally gonna rock the dance. A really good week, especially for a Monday.


	2. Chapter Two

The week had passed in a blur, and Friday night was already upon them. Everyone was dressed in their dress uniforms (some for the first time), shoes were polished to a shine, hair was as neat as possible for most of those assembled…   
  
...one notable exception being one oddly nervous cadet with hair that didn’t seem to want to stay down, no matter how hard he tried. Even now that they were in the gymnasium, Hunk couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting with it, trying to get the parts that were sticking up to go down. “Lance, you still  _ sure  _ you want to be seen with me in here?”

The look Lance leveled at him almost spoke for itself, even  _ without  _ the arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’m the one who  **asked** you to come,  _ of course _ I want to be seen with you! Now, c’mon, we came to dance, so let’s dance,  _ please _ ?”

Hunk was quickly finding it hard to say no when Lance asked for things like that. Maybe it was just the fact that things were still new and fresh, or perhaps the fact that it was functionally the end of their high school career, but whatever the reason was, Hunk found he didn’t mind much. So, of course, he took Lance’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor, where other cadets seemed to be mingling and dancing -- some with more talent than others.

Ultimately, talent meant much less than enjoying themselves, and Hunk was certain they managed to do that -- even if the first dance was a nice, calm, slow piece. Some of the more  _ established _ pairs from around campus were moving to quickly join the throng that were dancing, while the less established made room.

The two of them didn’t even try to make room for anyone else, smiles plastered on their faces as they carefully moved together with Hunk leading, only  _ just  _ paying enough attention to their surroundings to keep from bumping into anyone else. The more they danced, the more comfortable they grew, moving their bodies together in sync with one another and with the music, drawing a little bit of attention to themselves as they laughed and made the most of the night.   
  
Lance glanced around the room, people watching for a bit as he and Hunk took a break to sip some punch and nibble at the snacks laid out. His eyes eventually landed on someone lurking awkwardly at the fringes of the dance and he exhaled sharply, seeing Keith looking so… uncomfortable. And fidgety. Maybe a little nervous, too?   
  
He narrowed his eyes, trying to recall if he’d seen Keith with someone at all all night, but… No, no he hadn’t.   
  
Thrusting his cup at Hunk, he declared, “I’m gonna ask Keith to dance.”   
  
Hunk blinked at him and took the cup with more or less grace. “Wait, I thought you didn’t like Keith. You said, and I quote, ‘I hate that stupid aloof attitude and mullet of his’.”   
  
Lance shrugged. “So? Look at him. He didn’t come with a date and he looks so… unhappy. It’s prom night, man. I’m gonna ask him to dance and give him a good time,” he said, pushing off the wall and striding over.   
  
Keith looked right at Lance and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What do you want?”   
  
Lance thrust his hand out at him, palm up. “Dance with me,” he demanded.   
  
“Uh…” said Keith intelligently. “But… You don’t like me, right?”   
  
Lance sighed impatiently and flapped his hand at Keith. “Whatever, it’s details, right? Look, you don’t look… so good over here, okay? You look lonely and it’s  _ prom night, _ Keith. Everyone needs a dance or two and I haven’t exactly seen you with anyone all night, so. I’m being nice.”   
  
“...So you’ve been watching me all night? Don’t you have a date of your own to pay attention to?” Keith asked, brows still raised.   
  
Lance huffed, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders a little. “Man, if you don’t wanna dance you could just say so, okay?” He sighed, uncrossing his arms for a second to run his hand through his hair. “I’ve been paying very good attention to Hunk. And he knows I’m over here asking you to dance as… a friend? A classmate? I dunno, man, I just… Everyone deserves a good dance and a happy memory or two on prom night, not just… Like, lurking in the corner looking unhappy, okay? So, dance with me. Or don’t, if you’d prefer to sulk.”   
  
Keith sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closing briefly before they snapped back open. “Alright…. Thanks,” he finally said, holding out his hand.   
  
Lance grinned. “Great. So, lead or follow?”   
  
Keith’s lips twisted as he thought for a second. “Follow.”   
  
“Good,” Lance said, grinning even wider and taking Keith’s hand. He pulled the somewhat reluctant man out onto the dance floor and shot a wave at Hunk, looking amused from his spot on the wall, then spun Keith into a dance.   
  
The song was upbeat and fun to dance to, with Lance getting really into it and then nearly tripping over Keith’s feet. Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly and kept up easily enough.   
  
“You’re… enthusiastic,” Keith noted as the song ended.   
  
“Mm, yeah. It’s just  _ fun,  _ dancing with people. And you’re not so bad, Keith. As a person, I mean, but at dancing, too.”   
  
“Gee, thanks.” Keith huffed at him, frowning.   
  
“No, I… I mean it. You’re pretty cool. Repeat that and I’ll deny it to my dying breath, though,” Lance added with a goofy grin.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Keith said dryly, “I don’t have many people to repeat that  _ to _ anyway.”   
  
Lance’s brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth — but before he could say anything, Hunk came trotting up with a soft smile on his face.   
  
“Hey guys,” he greeted warmly, “Good dance? I believe it’s my turn with the  _ lovely  _ Keith now.”   
  
Keith spluttered. “I’m sorry,  _ what?” _   
  
Gesturing with his head towards where the DJ was playing music, the song was quickly changing, this time moving towards a song with a bit of a slower tempo. Not quite  _ slow _ , but certainly slower than what the two boys had been dancing to. “Song change, and I’d certainly enjoy the opportunity to dance with you, too.”

Looking amused, Lance held his hands up, taking a couple of steps back from where he had been dancing and talking with Keith. “Go on, big guy, meet me at the punch after?” He waited just long enough to get a nod from Hunk before leaving, giving Keith one last questioning look over his shoulder as he did.

Hunk’s expression remained rather cheerful as he leaned down, holding out a hand in front of Keith. “May I have this dance?”

Letting out a sigh, Keith shook his head, placing his hand on top of Hunk’s outstretched palm. “Did you think I looked lonely, too, then?” Their bodies began moving along with the music, not quite swaying, but certainly not as energetic as the dance with Lance had been, making it easier to talk, letting Hunk take the lead.

“Well,  _ yeah _ . I mean, you  **always** seem a bit lonely regardless, like you just expect to be left alone, expect people to not want anything to do with you.” Hunk smiled sadly down at Keith, lifting a shoulder up in a slight shrug. “This is supposed to be like, an approximation of what high school would be like at the end, yeah? And we’re supposed to be making happy memories. Even if we barely know anything about each other, I didn’t want to just...leave you on your own.”

“Gee, thanks.” Keith’s lips moved upward into something between a smile and a smirk, his breath pausing for the briefest of moments as he got a good look at Hunk. “Did you put Lance up to dancing with me earlier, then?”

The laughter that shook Hunk’s body was only slightly unexpected, the taller boy shaking his head. “Nah, he did that all on his own. I’m just the supportive boyfriend who thinks he’s right, and wanted to do something, too. Everything’s going to get more serious from here on out, classes more stressful, simulator sessions more intense, and just...I don’t know, I’d like to think we all could have a last sorta hurrah to send off what remains of our childhoods. And who knows, maybe we can even start the next year on a better footing.”

That earned Hunk a soft snort as Keith shook his head. “That’s assuming any of us are still embracing childhood. I think most of us have moved on by now.” The song was coming to an end, and Keith tried to pull his hand back, to put distance between the two of them, but Hunk instead gave Keith’s hand a firm, but gentle squeeze.

“You don’t have to be  _ embracing  _ it to still be  _ living  _ in it,” Hunk’s voice was soft, watching the other boy’s face for a long moment before finally letting go of Keith’s hand. “It’s still nice to give it the send off it deserves, before we’re all tangled up in regulations and everything else. It’s all in good fun, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith kept from rolling his eyes at Hunk, but only just, using his chin to gesture over towards where Lance was waiting as the song finished, leading into another, this one even slower -- definitely a couple’s slow dance song. “Go have fun with Lance, it’s your night, yeah?” He doesn’t even really give Hunk much of a chance to protest, turning and giving a small wave as he went to find somewhere else to watch the proceedings from.

Left alone on the dance floor, Hunk watched Keith go for a long moment, a small frown on his face before turning away, heading towards the punch bowl, his hand quickly seeking out and finding Lance’s as he stood beside him. “Hey, didn’t get too lonely without me, did you?”  
Lance snorted, giving Hunk’s hand a squeeze even as he shook his head quickly. “Me? Lonely? Nah, I knew you’d come back for me.”   
  
His head snapped up suddenly as a very old song came on, eyes wide.  _ Holy shit. _ He knew the dance to this one.   
  
“Hunk! This is my  _ jam!” _ he yelled over the music, immediately breaking into a dance. “Oppa gangam style!”    
  
As he flailed around in some approximation of dance, he slipped on punch someone  had spilled on the floor. His eyes went wide as he suddenly pitched backwards, flying up into the air and coming back down _ in the punch bowl. _ __  
__  
He screeched as a good dozen memes flashed through his mind, his ass coming into contact with the bottom of the bowl, liquid sloshing out all around him, and then the bowl - and Lance - toppled off the table in a spectacular flip.   
  
“Owww,” he whined, not moving from shock, “Oh my God. Hunk. What meme did you think of, because I thought of like, fifty.”   
  
Hunk gaped in shock for a moment before he knelt down next to Lance, ignoring the punch now staining his knees, and helped Lance out of the bowl and upright. “First, are you okay? And second, I thought of the song Free Fallin’ and Mmm Watcha Say.”   
  
Lance snapped his fingers. “Damn. I didn’t think of those two. I’m, uh, fine? Very bruised.” He stood on shaky legs and winced.    
  
“Do you need help walking?” Hunk asked as he stood as well, concerned and anxious. At Lance’s nod, He threw Lance’s arm over his shoulder and his own arm around Lance’s waist, helping him limp down to the infirmary and informing the officer who’d come over to see what the commotion was.   
  
“So, I thought of like, the ‘wasted’ meme, ‘and you just have to say that you're fine and you're not really fine’, and uh, ‘when your legs don’t work like they used to before’. Oh, and ‘I’m going down, I’m yelling timber’. Good memes.”   
  
Hunk snorted and shook his head. “You’re crazy. But I like you that way,” he said slyly.”   
  
”You dog,” Lance teased, grinning. “Well, at least the night never got boring, eh?”   
  
“I don’t think I’d rather have you end up in a punch bowl over being bored, Lance,” said Hunk dryly. “That was a pretty fantastic fall, though. You seemed so graceful, somehow.”   
  
“Of course I did. I’m  __ awesome,”  Lance scoffed. He paused to wince as he stepped on his foot wrong and smiled apologetically. “Sorry I ruined the date, though.”   
  
“Aw, you didn’t ruin anything, Lance. We still had a good time. It just sucks you got hurt. But we’ll get you checked out, then go back to our room and cuddle.” Hunk smiled reassuringly.   
  
Lance stared up at him, awed for a moment, and then blushed, staring at the ground. “You’re too sweet. Thanks, baby.” He looked back up at Hunk and smiled shyly.   
  
“Always, man. Always.”


End file.
